Tyger Pax
Tyger Pax is a circularly built settlement on Cybertron with a structure focusing on its center. It has the reputation of being idyllic and tranquil. Fiction Dreamwave Generation One continuity The end of the Border Wars was marked by the victory of the Autobots over the other splinter factions, which gave them the edge to convince the Decepticons and the Ultracons to sign a peace treaty. The three leaders, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, and Ratbat, came together in Tyger Pax to formalize the treaty. It was all working out nicely, but then Starscream and his Predacon faction crashed the conference with the intent of bringing down the whole of their enemies and rivals at once. The fight initially proceeded in favor of the Predacons, but the joined forces of the peace treaty factions turned the tide when they got over their surprise. Yet with everything seeming back under control, Megatron suddenly showed up and announced his return from millions of years of absence, bringing with him a gazillion Air Warriors that easily intimidated all factions into surrender. Live-action film series Risk Tyger Pax lies surrounded by Unicron, the Praetorus Wharf, Nova Cronum, Central City, and the area where the High Council Pavilions can be found. IDW live-action film series comics Before the war, a number of Cybertronians opposed the reign of Megatron and Optimus Prime. Four of these so-called Malcontents were holed up in Tyger Pax, where they were hunted down and murdered by the Defense Force. Megatron used the incident to convince Optimus to give him full leadership over Cybertron, so that he could do what was needed to protect its population. Optimus Prime obliged, and not much later, the Defense Force reformed itself into a faction, the Decepticons, and declared war on the Autobots of the Science Division. On Chromia's advice, the Autobots decided to leave their makeshift base at Burthov and set up a better, permanent one in Tyger Pax. The move took place while the Decepticons were occupied with the construction of a massive starship for unknown reasons. When the Autobots had properly installed themselves in their new base, Arcee and Bumblebee were sent out to spy on the Decepticons at Trypticon. They found out about the starship and reported back to base. The Autobots did not know what possibly the Decepticons could need it for, but they did realize it would be a good idea to acquire a similar ship of their own. Ironhide suggested they'd repair an old transport ship recovered some time ago, which was agreed on. Much later, Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime watched the Decepticons' starship, the Nemesis, leave Cybertron. As the war dragged on, Sentinel Prime came up with a plan to stop the Decepticons, which required the Autobots to get a "torch" to the AllSpark in the Simfur Temple for it to become charged with the cube's energy. This was a problematic mission, as Simfur was in Decepticon hands, and thus a good strategy had to be prepared. With most of the Autobots keeping the Decepticons busy, Elita-One got the torch filled with energy and subsequently made a run for it to a place the Autobots had prepared two ships. Sentinel Prime instructed Wheeljack to take one of them and get the rest of the Autobots at Tyger Pax. Sentinel Prime's death shortly after made this unnecessary and Optimus Prime ordered the Autobots at Simfur to retreat and regroup at Tyger Pax. With Sentinel Prime gone, Optimus Prime became sole leader of the Autobots. His first act was to take the AllSpark out of Decepticon hands but the rest of the war didn't yield any decisive victories, despite the growing army of Autobots. Tyger Pax became less important as base and when finally the war was becoming a danger to Cybertron itself, Optimus Prime had the AllSpark secretly moved to Tyger Pax to be shot into space as he believed the Decepticons would never look for it there. To ensure they would not prevent the launch and claim the AllSpark after all, Optimus Prime made both factions believe the AllSpark was returned to Simfur, stationing only a small squad of Autobots under the command of Bumblebee at Tyger Pax so as not to draw attention to the city on one hand, but to have some defense ready on the other if the Decepticons showed up there despite his diversion. Of the Autobots sent to Tyger Pax, only Bumblebee was informed of the plan, though even he was not told exactly where in the city the AllSpark was located. Megatron indeed showed up, sensing the AllSpark. Using Optimus Prime's tactics against him, he had instructed Starscream and his troops to keep the rest of the Autobot army stuck at Simfur so he could easily defeat the squad at Tyger Pax. The Autobots did give the Decepticons a run for their money AllSpark, bringing down entire buildings to try stop them, but the odds were never in their favor. When the remaining Autobots were captured, some being tortured, Megatron threatened Bumblebee to tell him the location of the AllSpark immediately. Stoically, Bumblebee kept Megatron distracted to buy the last bits of time needed for the launch. Enraged, Megatron tore out Bumblebee's vocal mechanism before finally giving chase to the AllSpark. Bumblebee and the other survivors were picked up shortly after by Autobot reinforcements and brought to safety. Titan Comics Revenge of the Fallen comic Tyger Pax was a wealthy city that got through the war quite well. Owning an abode there was a sign of a luxurious lifestyle. Ironhide was hatched and raised in Tyger Pax. At the age of four, he had made a habit out of hanging around near the primary heat exchangers in the downtown area. ''TransTech'' The historical records kept in the city of Tyger Pax inspired Optimus Prime to pursue a career in politics. Aligned continuity family Aligned novels Tyger Pax was destroyed during the AllSpark's launch into space, after which this Megatron maimed Bumblebee's vocoder. ''Prime'' cartoon Bumblebee was maimed by the Decepticons when he was captured at Tyger Pax. Ratchet managed save his life, but was unable to repair his voice box. ''Transformers: Universe'' Notes *The pseudocanonical text story Bumblebee at Tyger Pax explores the AllSpark's launch in the Aligned continuity family. Foreign names *''Mandarin:'' Tyger Pax (泰戈派克斯 Taiwan, Thài Kē Phài Khè Ssū; China, Tàigē Pàikèsī) Category:Autobot bases Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Polities on Cybertron